Apples of Green
by BlackRoses13
Summary: Saphyra is a maid in the palace of Asgard. She serves as a food servant but what happens when an accident happens and she upsets the God of Mischief, Loki? Will she stand her ground or lose all footing and fall? Read to find out! Comments/reviews welcome! Rated M for future chapters. Slight OOC possible
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's and the plot line. Everything else belongs to Marvel. Please do not use without asking. Please review/comment! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He stood there; his presence commanding the space around him. Everyone was silent; watching him with speculation and fear. Everyone waited with baited breath, the smirk on his lips sinister and cruel. No one moved, for fear of being on the receiving end of his anger. I took a hesitant breath and took a step forward. All eyes were on me, although no one turned to actually watch. His blue/green eyes slowly slid towards me, his smirk fading as his eyes narrowed slightly at my approach. My step falters slightly as his gaze pierces right through me, the small tray of fresh fruit shakes slightly in my hand. I stop a few feet in front of him and bow my head.

"Would my prince prefer an apple, instead?" I keep my head down and watch his feet move as his posture changes.

"You are quite audacious to approach me now servant. After what has just transpired..." He hisses at me.

"I only do what I am bound to do, my Lord… And that is to serve and offer food." I hold the bowl of fruit to him, using both of my hands to make sure it does not fall. His hand reaches up to grab one of the succulent fruits. He takes one in his hand and scrutinizes it thoroughly. His free hand shoots out, knocking the bowl to the floor, grabbing my wrist and spinning me around and pinning me against his toned chest. His hand still held my wrist, effectively pinning my arm across my stomach to hold me still. He wasn't holding me tightly and I could easily break out of it, I pull against his hand and his grip tightens causing me to wince. I take a shaky breath, scared and afraid.

"Are you afraid of me, servant?"

"Everyone is afraid of everyone, my Lord." A shiver runs up my spine as he lets out a chuckle.

"So you try to poison me?" He hisses in my ear, holding the apple just in my sight. His warm breath tickling my ear.

"No, my Lord," My eyes grow wide and I struggle against his hold again." I would never commit such an act of treason!"

"Insolent wench! Do you take me for a fool?" His voice is cold and commanding.

"A fool, my Lord? Hardly." My voice falters, tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

"What, then?" He pulls me closer, his muscles flexing against my back.

"A Prince…" It's hard to breath; my lungs are screaming. My vision blurs and starts to fade black. He says something, but I don't hear it as I lose consciousness.*

** A few hours later**

Voices talking quietly, invade my ears. I groan, the dull throbbing of a headache in the back of my head. The lights flood my eyes as I open them, looking around. I'm in the healing chamber, laying on one of the examining beds. The attendants scurry around, and one stops at my side.

"You are safe, my dear. The Prince brought you here. Get some rest, now." Her words fade as I slip back into unconsciousness.

** One day later**

Again I am awoken by voices, although, this time there is shouting.

"You will not touch her!" A woman screams. "She is not well and needs rest!"

"The Allfather has requested her presence immediately." A man says to her.

"She is not well! Don't you touch her!" Another woman pleads desperately to keep them at bay, but to no avail. I try to open my eyes but they crack ever so slightly. Hands roughly grab my arms, as I am dragged from the bed, the healer's cries, falling on deaf ears. I'm limp in the guards' arms as they haul me to the throne room. By time we reach the hall, my eyes are half open, but my body is far too weak to function properly. The guards stop and drop me unceremoniously on the cold marble floor of the throne room. I groan softly, and lay there on the floor, my eyes screwed shut in pain.

"You should kneel before your King." Odin's commanding voice rings softly across the quiet hall. The faint screams of the healers can be heard outside the doors. I try to move my arms and succeed in moving them a few inches. I place them flat on the ground and attempt to push myself up, but my arms give and I drop back down to the floor with a dull thud. My breathing is labored, my energy low from the exertion.

"Child what is wrong." Queen Frigga crouches before me, her hand resting gently on my back.

"No… Idea… My Lady…" I manage to squeak out between breaths.

"Were you in the healing chamber before you were brought here?"

"Yes…" My breath grows shallower as the time slips slowly away.

"Get the healers here!" She speaks quickly to a guard. A few seconds later, I am surrounded by people, and I once again slip into the dark reaches of my mind.

_"My King, please have mercy on her. She is not well and we were looking for the reason as to why she is ill. We have not found anything so far, but her body is very weak and cannot handle the strain of even being awake. Please allow her to rest and recover and then she will be able to speak on her own."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Three days later**

I slowly come out of the dark abyss and hear the slight rustle of cloth and squeak of leather.

"How is she?" A deep voice asks quietly.

"She still needs rest, My King. Her body had shut down on itself. My guess is she either wasn't getting enough sleep or she wasn't eating properly. She should wake in a few more days." A gentle woman's voice answers. I want to wake up. I need to complete my chores. I need to do my duty; but the dark hands of unconsciousness take ahold of me once again.

**One day later**

As the dream releases its hold on me once again, I suddenly have the deep urge to relieve myself. I groan and bring my hand up and rub the sleep out of my eyes before I open them. I look around the room, and realize that I am alone. No windows are in this room, so it is impossible to tell the time. I slowly sit up; my muscles weary from prolonged misuse. I stifle a yawn and slide my feet off the edge and let them dangle as I sit there. I look down at my bare feet and flex my toes getting a satisfying pop when the joints crack. The door in front of me swings open and a nurse walks in. Upon seeing me sitting up she drops the pitcher of water, spilling it over the floor with a clatter.

"How long have I been out?" My voice is scratchy and dry.

"Five days." She says after a slight hesitation. She picks up the pitcher that has a little bit of water still in it. She grabs a goblet and pours the remaining water into it and walks over to me. "Here, drink it slowly." I take the goblet, thanking her quietly and take a sip of the cool and refreshing water.

"What time is it?" I ask taking a breath and drinking again.

"It's the middle of the night sweetie." She answers as she cleans up the mess. "Are you up to getting a quick once over, to make sure everything is alright?"

"Yes. But I really need to relieve myself." I finish the water and set the goblet down to my side.

"Of course," She sets the rag to the side and dries her hands on her dress and walks over to me. "Slowly now..." After I have finished my business, the nurse checks me over and confirms that everything is in working order. "Stay here for the rest of the night. The head healer will want to look at you as well. Go ahead and rest a little more." I mumble thanks and lie back down and drift away. I don't sleep long and wake again when the head healer comes into the healing chamber. She tells the guards to tell the Allfather that I have awoken and then turns to me to do a final check. The guards return and announce that the Allfather requests my presence as soon as the session is finished. Not soon after, she finishes and gives me the all good.

"Thank you very much for looking after me for these past few days."

"Just make sure that you get enough food and rest, my dear." She pats my arm and sends me on my way. I follow the guards to the Throne Room and hesitate slightly as we approach the doors. I swallow the lump in my throat and hold my head high and enter the room.

"My King. I deeply apologize for my state of indecency a few days past. I was not well." I state when I reach a few feet in front of the stairs and I slide down to one knee and bow.

"Rise." His calm voice washes over me, doing nothing for my nerves. I rise and look up at him, seated on his throne. The queen stands to his left along with Thor a few steps down from her and Loki stands to the right, also a few steps down. "Do you know why you have been summoned here, Saphyra?"

"Because of something I have done my King?" I answer, biting my lip ever so slightly.

"Because you have committed an act of treason." His voice is cold.

"Treason, my King?" I look at him confused.

"You tried to poison one of my son's, which is a death sentence on its own."

"Allfather, I beg you," I kneel down once again, my head bowed, "I had no idea that those apples held poison. I assure you I would never do such a treacherous thing. I was only following the orders I was given, my King."  
"And whose orders were those?" Thor bellows out.

"The head of all the servants, my Lord… Her name is Marge."

"Marge? She would never do such a thing." Queen Frigga spoke softly.

"She told me to take the apples and serve them, instead of cleaning, my Queen."

"You lie!" Thor shouts.

"Silence." Odin hisses at him. "Why is it then, that you fell into a deep slumber after you tried to serve the apples?"

"The reason for that, my King, is because I was given no food or allowed to rest for the past week and half. I don't know what I had done to upset the head Lady, but she told me 'for the sin's you have committed, you will receive no food or rest until further notice.' Then she had me clean the floors until I could see my reflection in them."

"That does not seem like Marge at all. She is sweet and kind."

"Is she, my Queen?" I look up at her. "All the servants fear her. No one dares object her say, even if it is insane. Bring in any other servant, and they will tell you the same thing. We fear her. If we do not do as she says, we get no food, no water, no sleep, and we also are usually lashed for it as well. Every servant has scars on their backs and thighs." I flinch slightly, remembering the whip coming down on my bare skin, breaking it open.

"Fetch me 5 more servants, at once." Odin thunders to the guards. The guards scurry away, as Frigga walks slowly down the stairs.

"May I see my dear?" She asks stopping at the bottom of the stairs. I look up at her and nod.

"Of course, my Queen." I stand, keeping my head slightly bowed.

"Follow me." I follow her out of the throne room and into a small slightly furnished waiting chamber. "Let me see." I nod and loosen the ties on the bodice and let the material fall from my shoulders and down my arms. I pull at the strings in the back of the dress and pull my arms free of the sleeves. The soft gasp from the queen sounds behind me, and she gently touches the scars, causing me to jump slightly.

"This has been happening for quite a while, my Queen. Probably since before I came here."

"You said the other servants are like this as well?"

"Yes my Queen." She says nothing and helps me tie the dress back on. She walks out and I follow, her face unreadable. When we walk back into the room, there are five other girls in the room kneeling down. They don't lift their heads as we walk over to them. Frigga walks up the stairs and quietly converses with Odin, and I go and kneel down with the other girls. After a few long minutes, Odin speaks.

"Rise," We all stand and look at him. "Saphyra, what you said was the truth. These five confirmed what you said. From what my Queen has told me, you were also telling the truth about the lashings." The smallest girl, Mira, clings to me, whimpering and shuddering into my side. I cradle her with my arms, as the others step closer to me, fearing the lashing that they know all too well. "Your reactions prove that it is indeed something that happens then… Fetch me Marge." He bellows.

"We will surly receive a lashing for being here, when she sees us." Kirra whispers.

"I won't let her touch any of you. Not anymore." I say, trying to sooth their fear. The door opening makes all of us jump. We all turn and look at the short stocky woman as she strides over to us. She doesn't hide it, but she is glaring at us with adamant abhorrence.

"We are here by the Allfather's command. There is no need to look at us like we are a diseased piece of meat." I spit at her.

"You dare speak to me in that tone in front of the Allfather, you pathetic wench? You should be on your knee's begging for mercy." She at first is shocked but her look turning into that of a smug expression, feeling her authority can protect her.

"On your knees servant wench!" Thor bellows. Marge immediately sinks to her knees, bowing low. "_You_ should be begging for mercy. Not them."

"My Lord! I have done no wrong to you."

"Oh?" Odin questions, "Then tell me why my servants are collapsing and cannot perform their duties when they have open wounds on their backs and legs?" Marge opens her mouth to retaliate but closes it, thinking of her words.

"Maybe they are collapsing because they are working so hard to please the Allfather." She stutters out.

"Do not lie to the King, you pathetic wench!" Loki yells. His voice causes the girls to shrink back as I look on. "You have been starving the servants and punishing them for things that they have not done."

"I make sure that every girl has enough food and rest every night. I take care of my girls." Marge pleads.

"That is not what these six have told us." Thor states. "You have starved them, deprived them of sleep, and punished them for not being to _your _standards."

"Enough. Marge… Head Lady of the servants… I, Odin Allfather, have seen your treacherous ways… I have seen the destruction that you have brought upon my servants and my palace. You have committed an act of treason against one of my son's by trying to poison him. Your punishment for these crimes, is death."

"My King, please have mercy! My Queen! Please I have not done any such thing. I have never betrayed you! Please have mercy on me!"

"Silence you mewling quim! Accept your fate and let that be the end of it." Loki says slyly. The guards grab her arms and drag her away disappearing through the side door. As soon as she is gone, we all bowed down again.

"Rise." The Allfather commands. We stand and look up at him. He is now standing, his staff in hand. "You may now return to your posts. A new head will be appointed by the Queen in the next few days. From now on, continue with what you are currently assigned."

"My King." We all bow and turn and start walking away.

"Saphyra, you stay." I stop and turn back to the King.

"Of course, my Lord." Mira pulls on my skirt, trying to pull me along with her. I smile and shake my head. "I must stay, Mira. Go with the others. You are safe now."

"But, Star!"

"No buts! Now go. Go!" I usher her along and Kirra takes her hand and leads her from the room. As soon as the door is shut I turn back to Odin, my hands clasped in front of me. "My King?"

"Walk with me, my dear." I nod and follow just behind him with four guards tailing behind us. "Tell me, why did you not beg for your life?"

"Would it have done anything to change your mind, my King?" Odin chuckles at my response but does not answer. He stops at a balcony, and I stand to the side.

"You come from a noble family, do you not?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Tell me, why then, are you a servant?" He looks at me, his eye gentle and warm.

"My father died and when my mother re-married, the man she took as her husband had two daughters and a son. They were also nobles, but they only seen me as a servant. But they treated me kindly when my mother was still alive. My mother died a few years after my father, and that's when everything changed. They took me from my riches and put me in rags. They treated me cruelly and they forced me to do all the cooking and cleaning. I had enough and I came here to be a servant in the palace. I left everything behind and never turned to look back." I stare out over the wonderful view of Asgard.

"Perhaps you thought that this would be a better place than your home."

"Forgive me Allfather, but after my mother passed, I never had a home." Tears come unwelcome into my eyes. "I will never again have a home to call my own." The tears fall from my eyes and I hang my head, the loose strands of my auburn hair falling in my face.

"Your home is here now, my dear. You need not worry about anything that troubles you again. And you will be treated as such."

"My King!" I bow to him, thankful for his kind gesture.

"Please, dear girl. There is no need for such." I rise and look at him, a gentle smile on his face. "If you wish, you can be a resident noble and you will live in comfort for the rest of your life."

"My King, as wondrous as that offer sounds, I don't think I would be able to stand being idle for so long. If it pleases you, I would like to continue serving you as a servant."

"If that is what you desire," he says after a moment, "then you may do as you wish. But you will always be a noble woman that is free to do such as she wishes."

"Many thanks, Allfather. If you would excuse me now, I have chores that need to be done."

"Of course, my dear. Just stay away from the foods from now on, hmm?"

"Of course." I smile at him and bow before I turn and make my way to the kitchen for food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A few days later**

I sit among the all servants in one of the waiting chambers, waiting for Queen Frigga to appear. Mira and Kirra stand on either side of me, anxious to hear what Frigga has to say. My back was in pain and it hurt to relax it even the slightest bit. The golden doors creak and groan as they are pushed open to allow the Queen through.

"My loyal servants," she says after the quiet conversations stop, "as you may have heard, Marge, the head of all of you, is no longer a part of the House of Odin. Because of her treason, a new head needs to be appointed. If any such torment is brought upon you as was once before, please speak of it quickly… The new head of the servant's is going to be Mikel. He will direct you in what needs to be done from now on." With that she turns on her heel and strides back out of the room and Mikel walks up.

"All right then, we have a lot to get done and little time to do it. Let's go!" He claps his hands and we all bustle out of the room going to our usual duties. As I walk past, Mikel catches my wrist.

"Saphyra," I stop and look up into his brown eyes, silently asking him 'yes'. "I need you find Katerina and learn her duties. She is going to be taking over my old position and you will take over hers. Learn what she does quickly. You switch over tomorrow. Understand?" I nod my head.

"Yes. I will learn quickly." He releases my wrist and I hurry away to find Katerina. I find her and she greats me kindly. She's older than me but she is still fairly young. She wears a cream colored dress with gold belts around her waist and her long brown hair is braided and wrapped into a low bun.

"Saphyra. It's nice to meet you."

"The same, Katerina."

"So shall we get started?" I nod my head and sit beside her. "So I will tell you what you will be doing and then I will show you so you know what you should do." I nod my head again and she continues. "So you will be taking over my job as Loki's chamber maid." I gawk at her, which causes her to laugh. "It's not so bad at you might think. He does like to play jokes but it's very subtle. He likes to have water in the morning as well as a bath. About half an hour after he has awoken, he will go to get some food. When he is away eating, that is when you clean the room. You make the bed, open the curtains, clean the bathroom and just tidy everything up. You don't need to worry about changing the sheets since other people come and take care of that. You clean the floors and windows once every two weeks. I've haven't done it for these two weeks yet, so you will need to clean them tomorrow. Any questions so far?" I shake my head and she stands. "Good, now we will go onto the afternoon chores and tasks." I stand and follow her out of the room shadowing her step.

**Next morning**

I walk down the empty hall with a pitcher of water in my hand. I stop before the giant doors that I know to be Loki's chambers. I knock and no answer comes from within. I knock again, again no answer.

"My Lord, I am coming in." I open the door slowly and look into the dark room and see a figure sprawled under the sheets. I walk in, closing the door behind me and walk over the small desk that sits against the one wall. A goblet already sits on the finely crafted wood, waiting for the water. I pour some into the goblet and set the pitcher back down.

"You haven't poisoned it, have you?" I jump and turn around, looking at the bed. Loki sits half naked on the edge of the bed. He stands and the dark silk pants hang loosely on his hips.

"Would my lord prefer that I drink it to prove that it is not poisoned?" I ask quietly, my voice shrinking back. He walks right up and stands a few inches in front of me, making a shiver run down my spine. I look down away from his eyes and stare at the toned muscles of his chest. I blush softly and turn my head away.

"Humph. Where's Katerina?" He reaches around me and grabs the goblet.

"She's been reassigned to a new position. I am your new servant. Now would my lord like for me to draw him a bath?" He takes a drink of the water and nods his head.

"Very well. Be quick with it." I scurry away from his form and into the adjoining bathroom and start the water. I pull out fresh towels and set them on the rack. I shut the water off when the tub it full and turn to the door. I stop when I see Loki leaning against the wall. His eyes narrow slightly and a smirk plays on his lips.

"Is there anything else that you require, my Lord?"

"That's not very attractive. Katerina was sexier than you. She was a lot of fun."

"My Lord, if there is nothing else that you require, I will take my leave." I go to walk past him but his arm shoots out, stopping my exit.

"And what if I still 'require' something?"

"Then tell me, or let me go about the rest of my duties." He scoffs and lowers his arm, letting me pass. I walk over to the desk and grab the pitcher.

"Leave the water, servant." I sigh softly and set the water back down and glance over at him. He's still leaning against the wall, only he turned around so he could still see me. I walk over to the door, open it and stop. I turn and look at him and then bow and exit, closing the door without a word.

After the half hour had passed, I walk back to Loki's chamber. I stop before the door and knock tentatively, no answer. I knock again, announcing that I am entering and open the door. The room is empty, the bathroom light still on. I close the door and walk over to the bathroom looking in, setting the cleaning supplies on the floor. The tub still has the water in it, the steam still clinging to the mirror. I shake my head slightly and walk over to the windows and open the dark green curtains. Allowing the light in, I am able to see the room for the first time. The desk stands on the left wall (looking in from the door) along with four book shelves all full with different books and a large fire place in the middle. The right wall has two doors, one the bathroom and the other presumably the walk in closet. The bed fills the middle of the room surrounded by different rugs and animal skins. The walls are painted a dark green and all four walls have torches for the night.

After tying the curtains back I move to the bed and make it quickly. I drain the tub and clean the entire bathroom, all in the span of fifteen minutes. I stand back up, my back screaming in pain and protest. I ignore it and move over to the windows. This was really going to kill my back. Both windows had window seats, lavished with green and gold pillows. I start with the left window, taking the pillows and setting them to the side to not get them dirty. I grab the cleaner and a fresh rag and set to work. I finish the first window quickly and move onto the second window. With the windows being so tall, I only reach so far above me; but Katerina told me to only reach as far as I could. Halfway through cleaning the window, the doors behind me groan slowly open. I pause for a second before continuing on with the task. His soft foot falls hardly disturb the silence that has encompassed the room. The squeak of his leather sounds, signaling that he is removing some of his clothes. I finish with the top window and bring my arm down, hissing in pain. I will the pain away and clean up the supplies and put the pillows and cushions back on the window seat. I straighten back up and look out the window, hoping to get out of here quickly and find Kirra.

"Are you alright?" I jump slightly, his voice is close… Too close.

"I-I'm fine," I stutter, "If you'll excuse me." I stoop slightly, careful to not bend my back and grab the supplies. I straighten back up slowly, turn and come to face Loki's chest. Thankfully he is still wearing a loose green shirt and of course his black pants. I risk a glance up at his eyes, and find them narrowed at me.

"You dare lie to me...?" He scrutinizes me, like he can see what the problem truly is.

"I fell. It's nothing serious. I assure you I am fine." I step around him and head towards the door, the cleaning supplies in my hand.

"You still lie," he calls out causing me to stop and turn slightly. I glance at him as he turns to look at me once again, "Come to me." He holds his hand out to me; his voice is soft and silky like velvet, yet holds a rough, commanding edge. I turn and set the supplies down by the door and walk over, stopping a few feet in front of the bed. Loki walks over, his eyes scanning my body. "Now what is wrong?"

"I told you, my Lord, I fell while I was cleaning. It is nothing to be worried about." He walks around me, circling slowly.

"One, enough with the formality, just call me Loki. Two," He stands behind me and leans down, whispering in my ear, "you are still lying to me." I take a shaky breath and say nothing. "Something is clearly wrong, yet you do not want me to know so I can help." He continues his circling and I follow him with my eyes. He stops in front of me, our toes touching. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves but get a whiff of his scent. Leather, fresh linen, and an earthly smell; it's intoxicating. I bite my lip and look away, not wanting to confuse my senses further. Suddenly I am pulled into his chest, my hands flying up to steady myself and I yelp in pain. His hand is spread out across my back, holding me to him. My hands fist into his shirt, my eyes closed tight against the pain.

"Please…" I plead, my voice cracking, "please let me go." My voice is a whisper, as he starts to unlace the back of the dress. He stops half way and separates our bodies and quickly unlaces the front. "Please… Loki… Don't do this."

"Hush. Now be a good girl and lay face down on the bed." He pry's my hands from his shirt and turns me around. My tan and green dress literally hang by a thread as I stand before the massive bed. I'm not ready for this. Especially with Loki of all people! Sensing my hesitation, he speaks softly. "There is no need to be afraid. I only want to look at what is causing you so much pain. After that you are free to go." I nod my head solemnly and crawl onto the edge of the bed, lying down with my arms folded under my head. Loki sits down next to me and finishes unlacing my dress and carefully pulls it away from my back. He says nothing while he removes the bandages, getting up and going into his bathroom. He comes out a few minutes later with towels and a clear liquid. He sets them down next to me and walks over to his desk and pulls out a dagger. I quickly sit up, holding the material to my chest, and watch him carefully.

"Why do you need that?" I shy away from him as he advances towards the bed.

"Your back is infected from the lashing you received. If you don't clean the wounds, you could die. In order for me to clean them, I have to open them." He sets the blade down and lays out one of the towels.

"I'll go to the healing chamber and have them do it." I start to stand but something catches my wrists and pulls me to lay back down in the spot I was before. I look at my arms and find green snakes coiled around them, holding me to the bed. I glance at Loki and find him smirking.

"They will only do the same thing, my dear. Now, don't go anywhere." He stands and walks back into the bathroom and the sound of rushing water fills the room. He walks back out, holding a small bowl of water. I watch as he preps everything and lays out another towel. "This will hurt…" He mutters softly.

"Just do it." I grind out, biting my lip.

"Try not to thrash around too much." As he finishes his sentence, the cool metal of the blade pierces my flesh, making me scream into the mattress of the bed, my muscles tensing up. "Easy now, it's almost over." Again the blade cuts my flesh as tears stream down my face. It hurts, but relief was almost immediate when he cut the infected skin open. The tears continue down my face as Loki deftly cleans my wounds and bandages them up. The snakes have disappeared a while ago, but I remain in the same position as he cleans up the mess. I catch a glance at the bowl finding blood and pus floating in the water, before he takes it the bathroom. Stray tears still fall from my eyes and I move my arms to a more comfortable position, one under my head the other bent and pulled into my chest, holding the dress. I close my eyes, and listen to him cleaning out the things he used. His quiet footsteps pad softly to his table and puts the dagger back where he got it from. Papers rustle and his footsteps come towards the bed. He stops next to where I am and I wait for him to say something. The slight whisper of fabric fills my ears then a gentle hand softly strokes my hair. I open my eyes and look up at him with curious eyes. His face contorts into one of bewilderment and he quickly snatches his hand away.

"Loki?" I carefully sit up, still holding the dress up.

"Stand up and I will help you lace your dress back up. Then you can continue on with your duties." I quickly get off the bed and turn my back towards him. He grabs the laces and starts lacing the dress back up. "Why do you have fresh wounds on your back anyway?"

"It was my own bidding. I begged Mikel to give me some sort of punishment for what happened two weeks ago."

"But you were not at fault."

"I still should have been able to catch the fact that they were poisoned and I didn't. Being reprimanded by words alone felt like it was too light of a punishment. So I just about begged them to have me receive five lashes." He finishes lacing the back of the dress, his cool hands lingering on the back of my neck.

"It's not too tight is it?" He asks softly, running his hand over my braid.

"No." I shake my head and grab the laces of the bodice and quickly lace those back up. I turn and look up at him.

"I will look at them again tonight." He reaches his hand up and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He looks at his hand as if he wasn't the one that was making the movement. He quickly drops his hand, and turns his back to me and I rush out of the room, grabbing the supplies on my way. I quickly put the cleaners away and rush away to my chamber. I quickly wash my face, removing all traces of my tears and re-braid my hair. I grab a basket and towel, and head out to the stables. I nod politely to the guard who stands at the entrance to the barn. I steal inside and head over to a black and grey horse, after grabbing some sugar cubes from the supply room.

"Hi Felix," I greet the horse and old out my hand, offering the treats, which he takes gratefully. "Wanna go out for a bit?" Felix nods his head and gives a whinny of approval. "Well alright then." I grab the halter off the hook next to the door, and slide the massive door open. Felix steps up to the door, lowering his head for me to put the halter on. I slip the leather over his muzzle and ears and tighten the strap. I grab the two leather cords on either side and lead him out the door I came in.

"Going out for a ride?" The guard asks.

"Of course! Seeing as I have some time, I figured I could go pick some fresh fruits or at least escape my duties for a time." He smiles at me and laughs softly.

"Don't we all wish to escape from time to time? Enjoy your ride, my Lady."

"Thank you kind sir!" I lead Felix a little way before I stop and nimbly hop up onto his back. I adjust the reigns and nudge his side and we are on our way.

I sit on the soft grass, enjoying an apple, watching the grasses and flowers dance. Felix grazes a few yards away from me, the wind blowing softly through his mane. I lean against the trunk of an old apple tree, thinking of the events that passed earlier in the day. It was only a little after midday and I didn't have to be back at the palace for quite some time. There was just one thing that I wasn't able to wrap my head around. 'Loki is a cruel person. That's why he is called the God of Mischief. But what I had experienced earlier was completely different from what I experienced two weeks ago. What caused Loki to do a complete 180? From the looks of it, he wasn't even quite sure of it himself either. So whatever it is, it's something really powerful.' As I think on this, time slips away and I slip into a peaceful nap.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all of you that have added this story and have read it so far! I don't know when I will be able to update this next but hopefully soon! Thank you again! Let me know what you think! I love hearing what you have to say! If you have suggestions voice them as well (I love suggestions)! Stay classy and have fun! ~BR13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A soft warm velvet muzzle pulls me from my nap and I blink in at the darkening sky. Felix stands above me, looking on in curiosity. I reach up and gently stroke his nose, not wanting to get up yet. He gives a soft whiny and nips at my fingers.

"I guess you're hungry, aren't you boy?" He snorts and bobs his head, pawing at the ground. I sit up and stretch out my cramped muscles, flexing my fingers and toes to the setting sun. I gasp as realization sets upon me; I'm late for my chores! I spring up ignoring the protest from my back and hop onto Felix, securing the fresh apples. I sharply nudge his sides and we head full tilt toward the castle. We reach the stables in record time and I quickly get Felix brushed and fed. I rush back into the palace, taking the stairs two at a time. I reach the servants quarters and kitchen and fill a pitcher with fresh water, depositing the apples into a basket of fruit. Once the pitcher is filled I hurry down the hall towards Loki's chamber. I reach the door and pause, catching my breath. I knock and the door open's, allowing me entrance to the room. I glance at the figure sitting in the window, reading a book in the dying light. I pour the water into the goblet and set the pitcher down.

"You're late." His voice is harsh and cold, drawing the heat from the room. A fire raged in the fireplace, the torches on the walls and the candles by the bed all lit, but still the room was cold.

"F-forgive me, I- I lost track of time." My words stumble over themselves and I can't find the valor to turn and face him. I stand there waiting; my hands at my sides as I hear him quietly close the book and stand. My breathing is still ragged from rushing here and it doesn't help that Loki is now inquisitive about my tardiness.

"Why were you late? A servant should know better than to be late." His voice is low and measured, like a hunter stalking its prey. I take a shaky breath and turn around, for a moment I think about lying but know that would be a major mistake. "If you even dare to lie to me, I will have your tongue." I gasp and step back, bumping into the edge of the table.

"I… I was late… because…" My voice falters and I try to find my ground. Loki stalks slowly a few feet in front me, his eyes glowing in the muted light, watching me like a hawk.

"Because why?" Loki purrs at me, his smirk hanging on the edge of his lip.

"Because, I fell asleep and did not wake in time, my lord." I bow my head, looking down at my feet. "I was out by the apple trees… and I fell asleep in the shade of one of the trees. I won't let it happen again, I swear of it, my Lord." Loki scoffs and advances on me. I jump slightly when his hand reaches under my chin and forces me to look into his cold blue/green eyes.

"Do you lie to me?" He questions softly.

"To you, my Lord? No, not this time." My voice sounds stronger than what I feel I am. His smirk grows, pulling his lip's up towards his eye. His eyebrow arches and he sets both hands on either side of me, trapping me.

"If you lie to me, ever, I don't care where we are or who is there; I will humiliate you and make sure you are not able to sit right for a week. Am I clear?" His voice is cold and dark as I tremble in fear before him. "Am. I. Clear?" He grinds out, his smirk now gone. I nod my head quickly, glancing away from him. "Good." He grabs the goblet and takes a long draw of the freshwater. "Now then," he takes another drink and sets the goblet back down on the table. "Prepare my bath." He straightens but doesn't step back. I blush as I slid against him, trying to get away from his dominant overbearing self. I manage to sneak out and scuttle away to the bathroom and turn on the water. I sit on the edge of the tub, watching the warm water slowly edge its way up the sides. I take deep breaths of the moist air, willing my racing heart to calm down. Once the tub is full, I shut the water off, set the fresh towels on the rack and walk back out into the room. Loki stands in front of the fire, the goblet of water in his hand.

"Loki?" I call out softly. He doesn't turn or show any sign that he heard me. I walk over and stand off to his left a few feet. "My lord?" I call to him again. This time he looks at me, his eyes blank.

"What?" He clips, turning back to the fire.

"Your bath is ready."

"Very well." He tosses the water onto the fire, the embers hissing and spitting with the liquid. He turns and puts the goblet on the desk and pulls his shirt off walking to the bathroom. "Stay here." He says before closing the door of the bathroom. I sigh and walk over to the windows and draw the curtains, shutting out the kingdom of Asgard. I sit on the edge of the cushions, looking into the vast room. I make a mental list of the chores that I need to do tomorrow and pick up the book that Loki was reading before I came in. I open to the first page and recognize that it's a magic book of high level spells. I flip to a random page and read over the words that look like gibberish. I read the description of the spell which tells says 'to draw the water out of the victim and make them shrivel and die. I flip to another page and read that description as well. 'To create a void around the victim, causing suffocation and death.' Were all these-

"They're death spells." Loki says, finishing my thought. I look up at him startled, the book lying open in my hands. The steam gently rolls out of the open door, the towel draped over his shoulders. The same dark silk pants hang on his hips dangerously. "Bring me water." He commands softly. I close the book and set it down then head over to the desk. I pour the water as his feet pad softly across the floor. I grab the goblet and turn, looking at his form over by the windows. I glide over to him and offer the water with an outstretched hand. He glances down at me and takes the water, his fingers brushing against mine. I blush looking down at my feet and step back then head into the bathroom to drain the bath. I pull the plug and watch as the water swirls down the drain. I dry my hands on a fresh towel then put it in the linen basket.

I sigh softly and straighten the bathroom up, finding the ointment and bowl that he used this morning. I look at it thinking about having to go through that again in a few moments. I walk out, turning the light off and head over to the bed. I fluff the pillows and turn down the bed. I look up at the form sitting once again on the window seat, engrossed in the book. I let another soft sigh and head over to the dying fire and set another log on the red embers. I kneel down and watch as the flames lick at the new fuel, greedily consuming the wood. I watch the flames dance, letting the warmth wash over me in the cold room as my mind strays to distant memories.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look, look!" A little girl holds out her tiny hand to her mother who is seated with a man in the shade of a great apple tree.

"What is it? What do you have little one?" The mother coos. The little girl smiles a face splitting grin and holds up the small bouquet of wild flowers.

"I got pwetty fowers foe you!" the girl squeals excitedly. The woman takes the flowers and strokes the petals of a purple flower tenderly.

"They are beautiful, Saphyra. I love them." The mother places a gentle kiss on her forehead as the father chuckles.

"And what about me, child?" He asks, faking hurt.

"You get a big hug!" The little girl jumps on her father, knocking him over into the grass. All three of them laugh in the warm afternoon and enjoy each other's company.

A lone tear falls slowly down my cheek, as the memory leaves me. That was the last time I was to see my father…

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all of you that have added this story and have read it so far! I can't thank you enough! Let me know what you think! I love hearing what you have to say! If you have suggestions voice them as well (I love suggestions)! Stay classy and have fun! ~BR13**


End file.
